Service switches are known which are connected by wires and which interrupt or open the voltage supply to a load. Likewise known from DE 10063305 C1 is the possibility, in principle, of realizing energy-autonomous radio switches which draw their energy from the actuation of the switch. The force and the speed of the actuation is in this case always different and thus likewise results in quantities of energy yield which are always different. This is of particular importance when electronic circuits for generating a radio signal to be transmitted are dependent on this energy supply.
Applications are desired in which, for esthetic or functional reasons, a wireless switch is required which is the same, or is at least very similar, in shape and outer appearance as a service switch.